


Footprints in the Sand

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jess just wants to treat her girl well, Loving Girlfriends, Rey Deserves Love, can be read as either, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Rey deserves to be loved and pampered and taken away from the stress of life to have a real holiday. Jess is all to happy to oblige.Holiday AU. Can either be read as a Modern AU or as Canon SW 'verse.





	Footprints in the Sand

The thing was Jess loved spoiling her girlfriend. If she lived for the sole purpose of spoiling her beloved girlfriend then it was a life worth living. Besides, if she didn't think her girlfriend was worth materialistic and emotional pampering Jess wouldn't do it but Rey had grown up on basically nothing so was a wonderful thing that she got to shower Rey with the luxuries she missed out on in her youth. Rey never had much as a child, not even love and Jess would be damned if she didn't rectify that.

As they flew through the skies Rey kept staring out the window as the world blurred past her. Jess saw her out of the corner of her eyes and smiled at the quiet wonder in Rey's eye. She reached out a hand for her and Rey took it with a grin. They smiled at each other for a moment before Rey turned to look out of the window again.

They were flying for a few hours, away from the hustle and bustle of life. Away from all the activity of the day to day. Flying away to find their peace.

They didn't speak much because they didn't have to. They could just enjoy each other's company and that was enough.

Rey was getting sleepier the longer they flew, not used to the long flights like Jess was. She was getting restless and when they landed Rey was almost ready to run out of her seat but she waited for Jess to grab their bag before she stood up. They took each other's hand as they stepped out into the sunshine.

They took a transport to the villa; Jess pointing out various things she could see that she thought might be of interest to Rey. Rey, for her part, nodded and took in as much of this new information as she could, staring all around her trying to see everything. Jess found it incredibly endearing to see Rey take in a new environment like this.

When they arrived they hopped off and Jess thanked the driver in a language Rey didn't know, and paid him.

"Come on," she said, tugging Rey along behind her.

Cool air shrouded them when they went inside and although they were both acclimated to the sun it was a welcome relief to get out of it.

"Go get a drink and I'll check us in," Jess said, kissing Rey on the cheek and pointing her in the direction of the bar.

Rey smiled and leaned in towards the kiss before heading off to get drinks. By the time she returned, drinks in hand, Jess was waiting with the room key.

"What do you want to do first? Drop the bag off and check out the room or explore?" Jess asked, taking her drink from Rey.

"I'd rather go past the room first so we know where it is and then you don't have to carry the bag around."

"To the room we go then." They went along the dusty walls, round some corners and up some stairs until they reached the room that was theirs for their stay.  Jess shifted the bag on her arm so she could use the key to open the door. They stepped inside and Jess dumped the bag on the ground by the bed and put her drink down on the table in the corner

"Oh this'll do. I haven't had this much space to myself in years!" She then turned on her foot and flung herself down on the bed with an 'oomph!'

Rey laughed and without much further ado put her drink down next to Jess' and flopped on to the bed next to Jess. "I haven't ever been on something so soft."

"A lot better than what we're used to, isn't it?" Jess asked, turning on her side to face Rey.

"So much better," she sighed happily. "I don't ever want to get up."

"We're going to have to then," replied Jess as she sat up, "before you decide to fall asleep here and now."

Rey deliberately curled up more and rested her face on Jess' knee. "It wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"If we go to sleep now we'll just sleep for hours and I want to do things with the time we have. Even if we get a good night's sleep later it's more than what I'm currently getting."

"Mmm, fine," she said, turning her face so she was looking up at Jess.

"C'mon, sleepy," Jess tapped at Rey's side until she sat up. "Let's go explore for a bit."

Rey stood up and took the drinks back over before Jess took the hand she had just freed up in her own.

They went back the way they had come, passing only rooms and little windows upon the way. They sipped at their drinks as they went, occasionally pointing out things of note but not as frequently as before. They wandered down another corridor and found their way to a indoor pool and hot baths cut into the stones so they felt organic. They walked past massage rooms and the main dining area until they managed to get back outside. Outside there were people lounging by the main pool, sipping at drinks the wait staff were providing them with. There was a sense of calm and laziness about it all that was a world away from their usual life.

Rey looked both lost and found, staring like she couldn't quite believe it.

"This is what a holiday should feel like," Jess exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"It feels like I've left everything far away and come to a place that feels like peace. A place where I don't have to work or worry. I can just be."

"I think I'm starting to get it."

Jess smiled at her girlfriend, slowly tugging her over to a pair of loungers. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day? We can go back inside or stay here, whatever you're comfortable with."

"I'm okay with staying here for a bit."

"Okay then. Do you want me to help take your hair down?"

Rey's hand moved to her bottom bun, slowly as if in confusion.

"It's so you can lie down better," Jess explained. "Here," she continued moving Rey so her back was towards her. She deftly took apart Rey's hair, working through it with her fingers from the roots to the tips until Rey moaned softly.

"Okay, you're good," Jess said. She moved so she was reclining on her lounger and Rey copied her.

They lay back, fingers touching briefly as they let the warmth of the sun shine down on them. It was no hotter than what they were used to but it was a change to get to enjoy it.

They just lay there for a while enjoying the sun, the ambiance and the last drops of their drinks. They didn't need to speak or even think; they just had to feel.

When enough time had passed for them both to feel restless again they decided to go back inside. Gauging dinner to still be a few hours away they headed towards the spa, Rey tucked into Jess' side. They went up to the hot bath from before and Rey ran her hand through the warm waters. She pressed her still dripping fingers to Jess' cheek, letting her feel how warm the water is.

"Are you wanting to go in?"

"I feel like it's a holiday obligation that we go in here to relax," Rey smirked and Jess took that as they 'yes' she needed to take them both into the changing room.

They emerged with a fluffy towel Rey was softly rubbing and wearing matching robes that were quickly shed so they could sink into the steaming baths. They both let out little noises of appreciation as they did so.

"Gods bless Poe Dameron and his forced vacation," Jess murmured, resting her head back.

Rey would have laughed but she was too relaxed to do anything but murmur back, "Agreed."

They both hummed as they remembered how Poe had pretty much forced them both to take a break; to the extent that he had almost marched them onto their transport himself.

Like how they were under the sun they simply sat and enjoyed the experience. They felt the tension they typically carried in their muscles evaporate in the steam. At some point Rey moved over again until she was sat right next to Jess and tangled their fingers together under the water.

They sat like that for ages, lost in their own little world once again. It wasn't until Jess' stomach let out a small gurgle that they even considered moving.

Jess got out first and toweled herself off before wrapping herself in her thick robe before holding out the towel for Rey to step into. She towelled Rey off gently and then helped her into her own robe.

"Happy?" Jess asked.

Rey gave no answer other than a hum and a quick kiss but Jessika understood. Rey had probably never been this clean and pampered in her life and they'd barely been away for a full day.

"You're too blissed out right now but tomorrow we'll do the massages. But now we're going to get dressed and go find some food."

They got dressed again and headed out, laughing slightly at how blissed out Rey had been. They walked leisurely outside but found a small restaurant a few minutes away and headed in.

Inside it was dimly lit but the lights gave it a pleasant ambiance. They were greeted and directed to their table, a little one away in the corner. It was small but not cramped and perfect for two.

Jess ordered food and drink for both of them as was their custom until Rey discovered what good food and drink actually was. Jess loved introducing Rey to some of her own favourite foods and seeing what kind of reaction she got and Rey, as it turned out when she had the luxury of it, loved food. All food to her was amazing and she'd happily test out creams or sauces or meats or desserts or weird vegetables until Jess was satisfied that she knew how and what to eat.

Tonight Jess had ordered them frothy drinks that bubbled and sparkled and were cool with a bit of spice, creamy soups with thick chunks of bread and meat and a dessert loaded with local berries and a smooth nut sauce. They ate it up happily, adapting to the quiet of the meal well. It was glorious to be so alone and so well fed and so in love.

After they finished their meal, cleaning the last of their plates with a swipe of their spoons, they were in no hurry to leave so they sat and had another drink, filling the time with talk of back home.

Eventually as they night grew in they did pay and leave. They didn't set off in the direction of their accommodation but down a side street towards the lapping noise Jess could hear and identify. They ran from the street straight onto sand, pausing only to take off their shoes.

The sand was thick and soft and they sank into it. Rey was used to walking on sand but not like this. This was different sand, softer and warm between their toes. Rey grinned at Jess and half-dragged her along towards the sea before Jess let her go so she could run off without her. Rey took off, hair flying behind her as she ran right up to where the waves met the beach before she stopped and let the waves come the rest of the way to her. Jess caught up to her, having wandered over at her own pace, and took her place by Rey’s side.

"It's amazing," Rey said once she sensed Jess was once again at her side. "I've been near sand my whole life and I didn't think it could be like this."

"It's so soft," Jess agreed.

"And this," she gestured, "this is so beautiful. Just look at it."

Jess looked and saw the gentle waves lapping at the soft sand between their toes, the waves extending out into inky waters that stretched into the night and were lit by the reflection of the moon that hung above them. She saw her girlfriend with her loose hair curling around her relaxed shoulders, smile etched onto her features that were lit by the silvery moon. "Yes. Yes it is."

As if sensing her true meaning Rey turned around and beamed at her, reaching out for Jess. They held on to each other with the moon and the stars above her their only witness as they kissed each other as gently as the waves kissed the shore.

They would leave later, walk away from the sand and back towards their room and then, when they did, the only memory upon the shore would be two fading sets of footprints in the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @cas-impala-pie, come and talk to me


End file.
